


Two Beating Cores

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Best I Ever Had, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, I will marry this ship tbh, Is it hard to say I love you Terra?, M/M, Mercury is a asshole, One True Pair, Please do not send hate this is my first Sunstar x Terra fic, Sunstar is a quiet bastard who thinks like Garnet from Steven Universe!, Terra cannot for the life of him confess, Unrequited Love, i will die for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His Core is what kept him alive. It was what kept him going. For ages he knew he was a liability. He was a glitch in the system. For ages he knew, he knew he wouldn't love him for him, and who he was supposed to become, and he was afraid.For eons he wandered through space unhappy with everyone but him.For decades he wondered if he will ever be loved. Wondered if he'll notice him, wonder if he was right for himFor years his feelings went unnoticed by him.For months he tried to forget him, and move onFor days it had failed.Now, it was too late. He had all this time to tell him but he was too scared... His core beats... For the love of him...
Relationships: Sungod | Sunstar (Rockman)/Earth | Terra (Rockman)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1|| Cores Will Still Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Two Beating Cores! This idea was from an Roleply on my Mega Man server and ever since then I decided to write a flustered Terra trying to confess his love to Lord Sunstar out of all people but he cannot. xD anyways enjoy this story.

His core kept pounding as he walked to the cockpit of the ship after being checked up. He was flushed and embarrassed, his green and black eyes glazed over, his pale face laced with a layer of blush. He collected reports and typed them in the machine, the small data pad glowed signaling that the coordinates were sent to Ra Moon. His core beats, he sighed. He had a run in with the lord, Sunstar. He had feelings for him. The feelings happened awhile back ago and he couldn't push away those feelings. He respected lord Sunstar with all his core. On Ra Moon he swore he wasn't supposed feel this way about someone ever. He was supposed to be the grumpy one. He won't be lying when he said that he had feelings for Sunstar would he? After all the Stardroids knew hell Ra Moon even knew that he yes he Terra Commander Terra was in love with Lord Sunstar. Everything about him seemed... Perfect... Sunstar was warm and inviting to whenever Terra had issues with Pluto or Mercury, he was normally quiet due to his thinking. He thinks quite a lot. He was a thinker, not a fighter. 

Yet again these feelings were absolutely... Strange and seemingly odd to have feelings for a comarade let alone the leader, he was just so damn considerate. And kind. That he wasn't able to handle this level friendliness, he walked down the hall after finishing the reports. And he didn't notice that his face was still a deep pink. It was intense like an intense pink. And he covered his face. the blush spread to his nose. And then Sunstar popped up. He jumped.

"Hey! uhm, Lord Sunstar whats up?" Terra attempted to strike a conversation with his Limerence. He looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Commander Terra, lovely day we're having, yes?" Delayed response but it was a response none-the-less. 

"Yes, Lord Sunstar its a lovely day..." Terra said trying his damnest not to seem out of character, which he failed. He debated weither or not to tell him his feelings. But thought against it because well to be honest. he doesn't know how Sunstar will react if he told him. He got all worried that Sunstar will think he's weird, so he never told him and he began to hold said feelings in, and that will affect him later on. 

"Commander Terra, you are one of the best commanders on my team, I need you to do me a favor." Terra snapped his neck towards Sunstar and looked in his eyes. Before blushing a deep pink again.

"Yes? Lord Sunstar?" Terra questioned. 

"I need you to file more reports. Some more came in and the commander wants you to file some. I have to go back to patrolling the ship." Sunstar said. Terra nodded. He didn't mind having to file reports for Sunstar. He loved him and wanted to do what he says. He was a loyal worker and besides he did say that he was one of the best commanders on the team which made him feel all fluttery inside. Terra scurried off to do more reports and he sighed, once again. He did not tell Sunstar how he felt about him and once again. He didn't confirm the feelings. He decided to tell Sunstar sometimes afterwards. He decided he will do just that. Once he got his slag straight. He wanted Sunstar to be his coremate and not just a limerence. He wanted more and he wanted to tell Sunstar but he was afraid of rejection. Sunstar wouldn't reject him, right? He began to type faster, tears staining his green-black eyes he was hurt and pissed. 

Why can't he be happy? Terra wiped the tears from his face and sniffled sneezing in a tissue, he brought this upon himself. He did this, and now the world is going to punish him for what he has done. Things that seemed awfully terrible, and things that he was supposed to do. Between him and the other Stardroids he was nothing but Ruthless. He was always finding ways out of a confession. He wished he confessed but it isn't easy! Nothing will push him or motivate him to even confess. He was a fragging mess. 

He sighed and got up. He finished the reports and reported to Sunstar, Sunstar was busy reading a book. Like he usually does. Terra watched him from afar pining after his love. He couldn't stand the fact that Sunstar was having fun. He wanted to be there physically with him... Then Sunstar noticed him.

"Commander Terra. What are you doing?" He asked sweetly. Terra gulped, and looked down. 

"I wanted to tell you Lord Sunstar that I have finished the reports and they were easy to... Uh..." Terra said. 

"Great. Anyways. Commander Terra, I have a question for you." Sunstar placed the book down. 

"Yeah? What is it? Lord Sunstar?" Terra asked.

"Have you ever wanted a sparkling? If so what would you like to name him or her, if... You want one?" Sunstar asked. He smiled sweetly. Terra never got asked a intrusive question like this before, this made him feel weird. And he chuckled.

"Well if its a female I'll name her Aayala and if its a male then Ayern..." Terra said. Sunstar chuckled and wrapped his arms around Terra in a hug. 

"Commander Terra, thanks for working hard. I appreciate it. I should reward you, with a break do you wish to read a book with me?" Sunstar asked holding up a book. Terra's face flushed pink before he opened his mouth.

"I'll have to think about it. See ya!" Terra rushed on out face blushing from embarrassment. He was done with Sunstar, because he made him embarassed and flushed and tired... He has to tell him soon. Otherwise he'll burst with anger and upsetness. He had enough. He cannot believe he rejected a semi-date with Sunstar of all people! He was mad at himself and the world. He chose to scream in his pillow. 


	2. Corequences

Terra walked back to his room, and laid on the bed.

"God damn it! Why did I even refuse the offer?" Terra asked himself, he just sighed. He couldn't stand the fact that he refused to hang out with Sunstar. He was pretty disappointed and upset about it. He looked away and just pouted. 

“Dear Ra Moon this is so… disappointing…” He thought. He walked to his bed and whimpered. 

He had a chance! A chance to, I dunno… Ask him out? He never did which made him seem cowardly. All he did was chicken out every single time and it made him pretty upset. And-- His thoughts were interrupted midway by a knock at the door. He answered it.

“Hello?” Terra whispered. He noticed it was Mercury he grimaced; he never liked Mercury at all. Mercury was… like opening a can of worms when talking about him. He could say he never liked the slimy fool? Even after all those times… Mercury was with Sunstar and Terra gulped. 

“Commander Terra, I need you to do me a favor…”

“That is Lord Sunstar?” Terra asked.

“I need you to read me a book. No excuses.”

Terra kept himself from groaning. Because he didn’t want to be rude. Then Sunstar said something next that made him stop dead. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding me… I wanna talk in a more  _ private setting _ ” Sunstar said, was it menacingly or nice? He couldn’t tell. Great. 

“Do I have to?” He asked. 

“It's mandatory.” Sunstar said. 

“Fiiiine, I will join only because you said a big word Lord Sunstar.” Terra said tapping his foot and looking around patiently hoping that this is over soon. Mercury will discredit him in front of Sunstar, his crush, he almost forgot that  _ Mercury knew _ .

_ “Great, now I have to see Sunstar, there's no way to avoid it!”  _ Terra thought. He held his arm and followed Sunstar while the other Stardroids stared at him with a questionable look, Terra could only flash a  _ “Help me”  _ look. Nobody could save him now. This sucked harder than a vampire ever will. Damn it. He should’ve not avoided Sunstar at all! This is all his fault, he’s stupid he should’ve known better. Terra followed the larger bot to a secluded part of the ship and he pressed his hand on the access pad to open it, the sliding doors swished open, to reveal another part of the ship, it was a garden. Terra was  _ not  _ informed of this whatsoever. He stared in awe just as Sunstar gave off a knowing smirk. 

“Like what you see here?”

Terra snapped his neck towards Sunstar and blushed but it disappeared. “Y-yeah. Just shocked you would y’know hide something like this from me. We’re good enough friends, right?”

Silence filled the room, Sunstar just sighed and twirled a rose in his hands Terra felt a sweat bead drop to the side of his forehead.  _ “Aw man, I’ve gone and done it now.”  _ he thought. 

“Yes, yes we are good enough friends, the thing is. I tend to keep to myself if you notice, I didn’t think the other Stardroids would be interested in my hobbies or wherever I run off to.” Sunstar explained, Sunstar insecure? Pfft as if! That’s almost as believable as Saturn suddenly learning how to play video games. Terra looked down and mumbled. 

“I’malreadyintrestedinwhateveryou’reintrestedintobehonest.” He mumbled fastly.

“What was that?” Sunstar tilted his head. Terra blushed and shook his head. 

“Nothing!” Terra said rather Quickly. 

“That doesn’t seem like nothing…” Sunstar said. 

“iTS NOTHING I SWEAR TO RA MOON!” Terra said begging and pleading to Sunstar he was already embarrassed and this is making him want to avoid Sunstar again. 

“I- Understand… It’s your business if you don’t want to tell me then you don’t have to…” Sunstar said. “...At the end of the day, it’s your choice to tell me.” Sunstar added, he looked down and smiled sadly.

Terra couldn’t help but be in love again. This feeling was strange. He had to tell him, but somehow he couldn’t. This wasn’t the time to tell him his feelings. No not now. He had his back against the wall. Sunstar took out reading glasses and read romance novels. Terra could tell he wasn’t wanted anymore so he got up, But Sunstar noticed and made him sit back down.

“Why do you want me to stay?” Terra groaned. 

“It’s because I want you to hang out with me, you’ve been avoiding me.” Sunstar said. 

“I’ve been avoiding you because I’m busy! We’re all busy! Sunstar this damn war has us busy all fraggin day!” Terra snapped. “This isn’t helping in the slightest because I’m stressed the absolute frag out!” Terra added.

Sunstar went quiet. He sighed. “This war is gonna be over soon, and when it is I’ll make sure everything is ok, I don’t want this war to make you upset Terra. If you’re stressed then you can take a break.” Sunstar said quietly.

“That’s the  _ problem.  _ I can’t take a fraggin break because  _ I’m  _ leading this war!  _ I’M  _ programmed to do one thing and that’s destroy everything! What use am I to you Sunstar? I cannot be here because I have reports to file!” Terra shouts.

Another sigh from the larger bot. “Well, if it makes you any better this war is stressing me out. I’ve-- Been busy too.” Sunstar said.

“ _ YOU  _ AREN’T EVEN  _ IN  _ THE WAR YOU JUST PATROL THE SHIP! SO HOW CAN YOU EVEN RELATE!?” Terra asked, as he was starting to get mad. 

The Bigger Bot looked offended and sighed, he didn’t say anything and Terra got up. “I’m leaving. And  _ you  _ cannot stop me.” Terra stormed out of the room leaving Sunstar to read his books alone in peace. 

Terra walked down the halls and tried to input the code in but his clumsy fingers couldn’t input the code. 

“Damn it!” He growled. 

“Need help?” Turn. Terra turned to face Sunstar and sighed. 

“Yes. I do need help…”

Sunstar walked towards the code and input 123542. The doors opened with a swish and he thanked Sunstar. “Terra, if you want a place to escape you can come here, I mean if you want…” Sunstar offered.

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Terra huffed, and walked down the hallway. He passed Mercury and Mercury smirked. He said these four words.

“Have you confessed yet?”

Terra’s eyes widened, he turned his head towards Mercury and punched him, before he looked down. “No I  _ haven’t  _ for your information!” Terra snapped. 

“Jeez. That’s just a question, no need to get hostile.” Mercury states as he turned into slime and disappeared. Leaving a pretty pissed off Mercury behind and once he did he left, leaving Terra all alone by himself, and he just sighed. 

Once again, Terra went stalking down the hall. His arm swiped the doors of the many Stardroids rooms, he decided; that he needed somebody. Somebody important to give him advice, and he decided to contact Ra Moon. 

“Yeah that’s for the best.” Terra said, adjusting his helmet. And once he straightened it out he walked to Ra Moon’s room. 

~~~

If there’s one thing that the red and black orb loves to do is file paperwork, fraggin paperwork! That’s all he ever does is file paperwork and paperwork and MORE. FRAGGIN. PAPERWORK! Nothing intresting was coming out of this, HQ says its  _ mandatory  _ he thinks its  _ stupid  _ and pointless as frag. He mumbled to himself and shuffled the papers in place. Maybe he’ll get a break once this is all over. The sound of a loud crash alerted him of a presence besides his own. A familiar energy signature was present, he sighed and turned to face whoever intruded. It was Terra. He let out another sigh before he placed a hand through his blonde and black hair, he had clean swept back hair for an endoskeleton. 

“Terra, what do you want now?” He asked, every once and awhile Terra would come here and ask a question and he would answer it. “If it's a break then no”

Terra sighed, it was worth a try to ask for a break when he knows damn well that he won’t get one. “It was worth a try, I was going to ask you for some advice Lord Ra Moon…” Terra fiddled with his thumbs.

“Oh? What would that be?” Terra smiled. “It has to do with Sunstar.” Terra said. Smile turned goofy.

“Sunstar? Oh I remember you like him? Don’t you? Maybe you should write him poems and slide them under his door. Love notes? Secret Admirer?” Ra Moon suggested. Terra’s face was spreaded with blush. 

“Th-thanks sir!” Terra rushed out to write in his room.

_ Summer Days  _

_ The thought of you plagues my thoughts. _

_ My processor has a million thoughts all at once. _

_ The thoughts involve you, and only you. _

_ Why am I in love with you? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The world may never know… 

_ I listen to you and fall head over heels for you.  _

_ You make me feel special and romantic _

_ You make me feel all sorts of ways that I cannot explain.  _

_ Please allow me to open up my heart  _

_ Please hear me out. _

_ I love you SUNSTAR! _

_ And you shall know who I am in due time… _

_ 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100100 01101101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110010 _

Terra wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and sighed. He finished writing the poem and sent it through Sunstar’s door and disappeared, he was not risking being caught. Another thing happened and it was the slimy nuisance, Mercury appeared out of nowhere. “What are you doing?” Mercury asked sweetly.

“Nothing!” Terra snapped.

“It doesn’t look like nothing! Were you hanging out with Lord Sunstar making out?” Mercury asked. Terra’s face turned a deep red and he shook his head before grabbing Mercury.

“No! Me and Lord Sunstar aren’t making out or dating!” Terra said, he was shaking. And was starting to blush heavily he loved Sunstar with all his core and it hurts. Nobody can make him feel the way he felt at all. Sunstar  _ understood  _ him and what he did was downright selfish. He needed a break. He just needed to calm down. He loved Sunstar with all of his heart but he cannot confess to him. He was scared he might get rejected and thrown away. Terra held his stomach because now he had a stomach ache just thinking about this. Every single time his face was turning pink every time he thought of him. His core beats… For the love of him.

“Ugh. I need to stop thinking about Sunstar… Lord Sunstar probably doesn’t love you back….” Terra said out loud as he had enough of this. 


End file.
